


Birthday Surprise

by ThisIsLitaE



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Birthday Presents, Foreplay, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Mild Smut, Romantic Fluff, Stony - Freeform, Sweet/Hot, Touching, True Love, naked, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: Tony doesn't want to go to his annual birthday bash. He's enjoying alone time with Steve at the lake house. As a result, Steve has to improvise his birthday surprise.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Birthday Surprise

Tony Stark watched as the sun began to set over the lake. Standing chest deep in the water, he admired the orange tinted sky. Steve Rogers embraced him from behind, pressing their wet, naked bodies together. It had been a long time since Tony had felt so peaceful and safe. He couldn’t imagine a more perfect birthday moment.

Yet he was unable to appreciate it completely. The setting sun meant the day at the lake was over. To confirm this, the arms around his waist began slipping away. When Steve made his way out of the water, Tony wanted to pull him back in and preserve the happy moment. Instead he followed his boyfriend and lifted himself up onto the pier.

“Here’s an idea,” Tony said, accepting the towel offered to him. “How about we hang up our armour and stay here, swimming naked and screwing every day?”

Steve laughed in response, taking in the beautiful view. “Tempting as that sounds, we’d barely last a month before craving the action and excitement of missions.”

Tony looked at Steve’s naked back, delighting in the way the muscles moved as the soldier dried off. He reached out to touch the bare skin and pressed a kiss to the nape of Steve’s neck, coaxing a hum of approval from his boyfriend. Tony began to trail a line of kisses down Steve’s spine, slowly, in order to savour every inch.

“You don’t think a life with me would be exciting enough?” Tony asked, his lips brushing the skin when he spoke.

Upon reaching the small of Steve’s back, he tongued the sensitive spot. He enjoyed the loud moan that sounded as Steve buckled. Tony moved lower, teasing the soldier by nuzzling down between the crack. He gripped one of the toned ass cheeks and squeezed, hinting at what was to come.

“Okay, you’ve convinced me,” Steve answered, reluctantly stepping away. “But that doesn’t mean we can be late for your own birthday party.”

“Exactly, my party. Which means it won’t start until I get there,” Tony reasoned as he stood up. He grazed a hand up and down Steve’s arm. “There will be so many people they won’t notice, anyway.”

“Wanting to skip out on a big party with free flowing booze.” Steve pressed his forehead to Tony’s. “What have you done with Tony Stark?”

“I fell in love with a do-gooder who rubbed off on me in more ways than one,” Tony quipped, hoping that Steve would cave. “Just one more hour.” 

“You really think you, of all people, can skip an event unnoticed?” Steve brushed a kiss to Tony’s lips. “Plus, the surprise I have planned will make it all worth it.”

Tony gazed into Steve’s blue eyes. He could see the excitement shining in them. As much as he wanted to stay at the lake house, Tony didn’t want to disappoint his boyfriend. He knew that Steve, along with Pepper and Happy, had been working hard on the Tony Stark annual birthday bash. Whatever the surprise was, he was sure to love it because he loved Steve.

“Fine, we’ll be on time.” Sighing in defeat, Tony finished towelling off, giving his arc reactor one last pat down. “You get the shower running and I’ll get our suits from the car.”

“Probably best that we shower separately,” Steve commented. To emphasise his point, he wrapped the towel around his waist. “Otherwise we’ll never leave.”

Tony waved a finger at his boyfriend and stated firmly, “You’re making me go to this thing. You’re not showering without me.”

Tony walked across the grass, towards his convertible. He watched Steve heading into the house, tempted to follow and tackle him on the deck. Instead he popped the trunk of the car, staring at the garment bags which contained their suits. He wondered how Steve would react if he threw them in the lake.

Everyone else had assumed that Tony wanted his typical playboy birthday bash. In the past, the purpose was to drink away loneliness and hook up with random people. Now that he was with Steve, there was no appeal in such a party. Tony preferred to spend time with the person who cared about him beyond networking and star fucking.

He grabbed the suits with a grunt and shut the trunk. As he walked towards the house, Tony tried to focus on the redeeming qualities of the party. He knew how to bring the fun to any occasion. His friends and fellow Avengers would be there. Most importantly, Steve would be by his side to support him and sneak off when appropriate.

Tony entered the master bedroom of the lake house. He could hear the shower running in the bathroom attached, indicating that Steve’s earlier comment was serious. Dumping the garment bags on the bed, Tony pictured his boyfriend under the shower. Just the thought of Steve’s wet blonde hair and soapy body had him ignoring the request for separate showers.

He practically burst through the bathroom door in his haste. Once in the shower, Tony wasted no time pinning a surprised Steve against the tiles. As the warm water ran over their bodies, he began kissing the soldier hungrily. Tony groaned with lust, his tongue wrestling with Steve’s. He could feel a cock against his thigh, which made his own pulsate.

“Oh, geez, Tony.” Steve let out a breath when Tony’s lips moved down to his neck. He gave in to his baser instincts and grabbed his boyfriend’s ass.

“Let’s stay here tonight,” Tony whispered desperately into Steve’s ear. “Please.”

Steve paused, putting a momentary halt on the passion. He moved to look into Tony’s eyes, cupping his cheek. “Wait a second. You weren’t kidding. You really don’t want to go.”

Tony sighed, knowing he had to tell Steve the truth. “It’s the same thing every year. A bunch of people I don’t know trying to network for hours. I’d rather spend the day with someone I care about,” he explained. “To clarify, I’d rather stay naked and fuck you all night long.”

Steve was surprised by both the revelation and the strong language. “Why didn’t you tell us about this before? Brutal honesty is usually your forte.”

“It didn’t occur to me until I spent the whole day here, with you.” Tony shook his head and waved a hand dismissively. “But, you said you had a birthday surprise planned. I’m not going to be the asshole that ruins that.”

Steve picked up the bottle of body wash. “I think I can make do.”

Tony quivered as Steve moved behind him and began soaping his back. Strong hands rubbed all over his skin, moving from his shoulder and down to his hips. He moaned as the hands caressed back up his spine. Steve’s arms slid around his waist to hug him from behind. Tony spun around to face Steve, beaming with happiness.

Steve squeezed out some more body wash and began soaping carefully around the arc reactor. “You know, I woke up in this whole new world, thinking I’d lost everything. But in the end, it brought me to you.” He playfully grazed Tony’s nipples with his thumbs, before his hands trailed down the ribs. “When I first met you, I thought you were just some cocky, handsome guy in a suit of armour. But when you took that armour off and let me in, I saw how amazing you are, Tony. And I’m not talking about the money or even your genius brain.”

“My fabulous ass, then?” Tony asked, flirtatiously. He was glad the running water helped disguise the tears of emotion welling up.

“I’m talking about your heart,” Steve replied, leaning down to kiss the skin next to the arc reactor. “You care so much about people. Yet, you’ve shown me that it’s okay to put my needs first sometimes. And what I need is you, every day for the rest of my life.”

Tony’s breath hitched in realisation. His suspicions were confirmed when Steve knelt down and rubbed his legs. The man he loved proceeded to grab his hand, giving the fingers a gentle squeeze. Tony had imagined this moment many times, but didn’t dare to believe it would really happen.

“Happy has the ring, since I thought I’d be doing this at the party, but I can’t wait anymore…” Steve was grinning wide as the words came out. “Anthony Edward Stark, will you marry me?”

Tony felt a warm rush throughout his whole body. “Steve God Body Rogers, I am glad you didn’t do this in front of a bunch of people,” he said with a soft laugh. “Mainly, because I am so hard right now. But also because you’re too perfect for this world, so I could never top your speech. And it would be embarrassing to be upstaged at my own birthday party.”

Steve chuckled as he stood up, his expression filled with hope. “Should I take that as a yes?”

“You should take it as a hell yes.” Tony snaked his arms around Steve’s shoulders. He couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear. “I’m so glad you got turned into a Capsicle and came into my life. I never thought I’d love someone as much as I love you. And I sure as hell never thought I’d be proposed to in a shower.”

The two men surrendered into a kiss. Tony wished he could see the ring Steve had picked out for him. Though he knew the unorthodox proposal would make an interesting story, once they finally went back to the city.

“Happy birthday, Tony.” Steve slipped his hand to Tony’s crotch, fingering his cock. “Now, remind me how you wanted to celebrate, again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic, even if it was just to picture Stony naked the whole time.  
> What do you mean the G stands for Grant and not God Body?   
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
